


panic

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fear, Gen, Panic Attacks, Trauma, frenzy needs some therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: When Soundwave is trapped in a mine collapse, Frenzy's trauma from a similar event overwhelms him. Fortunately, his brothers are there.
Relationships: Enemy & Frenzy & Rumble
Series: Nobilius [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	panic

**Author's Note:**

> takes place concurrent with the first scene of "Collapse" https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005695

“Frenz? Frenz, vent.” 

The red recordicon nodded shakily and tried to follow Enemy’s instructions. But he’d felt the groundquake, and he’d felt Soundwave drop offline like someone had flipped his power switch and all he could think about was how it had felt when _he_ had been trapped in a mine collapse the same way.

“Frenzy.” Rumble’s hands were solid on his shoulders a klik later. “I know you’re scared. I am too. But you’re gonna overheat.”

“No, you don’t know!” Frenzy felt his panic turn into anger, and he released it in a scream and a rush of hot air. “You weren’t trapped in a little hole for three cycles!”

“I know.” Rumble pulled him into a hug and Enemy wrapped himself around Frenzy’s back a moment later. “It’s not the same kind of scared, I know. You’re here and you’re safe and Megatron will bring Soundwave back safe, just like he brought you back. It’s gonna be okay. You just gotta vent.”

“We’ve got you, bro,” Enemy added.

The red recordicon focused on the fact that Enemy never referred to him as his brother, even though they were, and nodded. They were together and he was as safe as he could be right now.

He choked back a sob and forced his cooling system to switch back on. Immediately, cooler air was pulled in and strain he hadn’t realized he was feeling loosened around his spark chamber.

“That’s it, Frenz.” Enemy squeezed him gently. “Now just cycle your vents with ours.”


End file.
